Live While We're Young
by Pansychic27213
Summary: Atheena leaves a box of home videos with the triplets. Lots of drama ensues...


**A/N: And this is what happens when you have a friend obsessed with 1D. IT. IS. SLOWLY. INVADING. MY. LIFE. *mental breakdown***

**_General Rules I hope you can pay attention to:_**

1. If you're gonna drop me a message or review, please do not use curse words or insult me. I understand if you're joking (or something). It's not that I've exactly got virgin ears (or eyes)- you saw my fandoms list. It's just that, cursing makes you sound poor. I honestly hate it because people can find other ways to express themselves besides cursing. I understand the occasional "Holy Crap!" It's a common exclamation of surprise. But please, don't degrade yourself by swearing. Find other ways to express your feelings.

2. If i use a curse word in my writing, it will almost always be "starred out", like so G*. I only do this because some characters commonly curse, and to make them not curse would be out of character. If a character that usually curses is not cursing, it is probably because they are around children or have deemed cursing inappropriate for the present situation. Please do not call me a hypocrite if I use a curse word in my story and call you out for cursing in a review.

3. I will try to respond to any reviews I do get, but I am a very busy person. Don't flip out if I miss your review and don't reply. I may only respond to a few reviews if I find them especially interesting or thoughtful *hinty hinty*

**Live While We're Young**

The low sound of the doorbell rand quietly through the hedgehog's base. Sonic ran to open the door. When he did, he was surprised at what he saw.

"What are they?" Sonia asked. The three hedgehogs here sitting on their couch examining the box full of video tapes.

"I don't know, but each of the has either one of our names on it or a date from almost fifteen years ago!" Sonic replied gesturing to the labels. Manic chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? They're baby videos!" he cried happily. Sonic and Sonia gasped.

"You think so?" Sonia asked with glee. Manic nodded.

"Well! Lets find out!" Sonic said. He picked one up and stepped away. He returned with a small television screen and a tape player. He slid the tape in and pushed play.

It was a video of the three triplets as seven month olds. Sonic was running around the room. He was actually kind of slow. Manic was playing with something in the corner by himself, and Sonia was tugging on the filmer's skirt.

"Momma!" Sonia kept crying. Sonic fell over on his face and started to cry.

"AWWWWW!" Current Sonia cried as she watched baby Sonic. Sonic blushed and Manic started laughing.

Then in the video, baby Manic started chewing on something. The person recording the video set down the camera and hurried over to him.

"No! Bad Manic! Don't eat that!" She yelped. She had a long purple dress on and long purple spines to match. She had a gorgeous gold crown in her hair.

"Looks like you were already getting into trouble as a baby!" Sonia giggled to Manic. Manic giggled too.

"Guys! I think that's mom!" Sonic cried. He jumped up and pointed at the television screen.

"I think you're right!" Sonia gasped. They watched the video.

Queen Aleena was cradling Sonic to stop him from crying. She was holding a toy away from Manic. Manic also started to cry. Sonia hasn't let go of her skirt, and she had been dragged across the floor over to Manic. She was now crying also.

"Oh do stop crying! Please! They'll hear us! Oh please hush!" the Queen stuttered trying to calm the children.

"We were quite the handful, weren't we," Sonia said sadly. "I feel so awful. We don't even remember her and that's how we treated her!"

"Sonia, we were babies," Manic reasoned.

"I still feel bad," Sonia huffed. Sonic turned the video off.

"Let's try another one," he suggested. He pulled out a tape from the box.

"Hey! This one's about swimming!" he said happily, trying to lighten the mood. Sonia and Manic looked up at him curiously. He slid the tape into the player.

In the video, the three hedgehogs and Queen Aleena were on a beach. They were sitting at the waters edge. Sonia was splashing Manic. Manic was trying to crawl away from her. Sonic was sitting pretty far away from the water.

"Come on, Sonic! Don't you wanna get in the water?" Queen Aleena asked him. Sonic looked up at her. He shook his head slowly. Manic screamed a little bit and rubbed his eyes.

"Sonia! Stop that! Be careful! Manic's not quiet as strong as you two!" Queen Aleena scolded Sonia. She hurried over and picked Manic and Sonia up. Sonia started crying. Manic fell asleep.

"What did she mean 'not as strong as you two'?" Sonia asked. Manic shrugged and blushed.

"Yeah, cause Sonia and I didn't become very good at using our powers until a couple of years ago," Sonic said.

"I didn't even know I could super spin until I met you guys!" Sonia said. They turned to Manic.

"Manic, you said you 'freeze' and you seem to get sicker a lot more easily than Sonia and I. Do you need to tell us something?" Sonic asked. Manic shook his head.

"Let's just keep watching the video, ok?" Manic suggested. They turned back to the screen. It was black.

"That video is over. Lets pick another one!" Sonic suggested.

"Hey! This one has Manic's name and a date on it! Lets watch!" Sonia said picking up a tape. She slid it into the player.

The video was of Manic laying in bed. Queen Aleena was narrating.

"I'm very worried for Manic's safety," she said. "He got sick yesterday. I'm taking him to the doctor right now."

Queen Aleena went to pick Manic up. His face was a pale red color. He sneezed. It was adorable. Queen Aleena giggled.

"Isn't that just so cute! His first sneeze! In glad I had this thing on!" she cried happily. The video cut to the doctor talking to Queen Aleena.

Manic jumped up. "Sonic! Could you go get Sonia and I some drinks and maybe a snack?" he asked quickly. Sonic nodded and sped away.

"Manic! You're blocking the screen! I can't hear what the doctor is saying about you!" Sonia said angrily. She shoved Manic out of the way and rewound.

"Queen Aleena, Manic's immunity system is very weak. I'm afraid he also has asthma. He's sick because he inhaled some gases. I'm afraid to say that because he's so weak and frail, you'll need to keep him under constant supervision. He will probably pass out at random times if he's in pain, had too much excitement or he just breathed wrong. He might never grow correctly. He is likely to die," the doctor told Queen Aleena gravely.

Queen Aleena gasped. "No!" she said. She picked Manic off of the examination table. She hurried to turn off the camera.

Sonic reentered the room. Sonia was sitting with her mouth wide open in shock. Manic was blushing. He looked up at Sonic with a terrified look. He got up and ran into his room. Sonic heard the door slam. Then the sounds of crashing glass objects, paper being ripped and furniture being tossed around.

"What did I miss?" Sonic asked Sonia. She shook her head. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing! Just you as a naked baby! That's all! It was really embarrassing! You don't want to see it!" Sonia said quickly.

Sonic blushed and replied, "Okay! Glad Manic asked me to get you guys some snacks and stuff!"

He looked walked over to Manic's bedroom door and knocked. The loud, upset noises of a teenage temper tantrum stopped.

"Are you okay, sib?" Sonic asked. The door shook as Manic punched it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO EITHER OF YOU!" He shouted.

"Whoa! I knew I wasn't the best looking baby! But this is kind of insulting!" Sonic joked.

"What are you talking about?" Manic asked. He open the door enough for Sonic to see that his room was trashed.

"Sonia said that you guys saw me as a naked baby on the video. Why?" Sonic responded. Manic's face turned red. He fell over backwards. His whole body was completely stiff.

"Manic!" Sonic yelped in surprise. Sonia rushed over.

"Oh my goodness! He collapsed! How did that happen?" She asked. But she didn't sound surprised. She sounded like she was trying to sound surprised.

When Manic woke up, he was in his bed. His room was still trashed from his little hissy fit. Sonia was sitting on the end of his bed. Manic sat up quickly.

"Did you.." Manic started to ask.

"No, I didn't tell Sonic about your asthma. I should have. But I'm just that nice," Sonia bragged.

"So basically I owe you one?" Manic asked.

"Yes," Sonia huffed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you guys myself," Manic apologized.

"It's fine, but how did you know?" Sonia asked.

Manic blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, the first time collapsed in front of Farrell as a toddler, he took me to a man who happened to be a doctor in our guild. Then I lived a kind of awkward life from there on."

"How so?" Sonia asked.

"For a while, Farrell wouldn't let me play outside. He wouldn't let me in the kitchen when he was cooking. He wouldn't let me go near cleaning supplies. _And the house!_ The house was always spotless. I don't think I ever saw a speck of dust until I was ten years old," Manic laughed like it was yesterday.

"Why not in the kitchen?" Sonia asked.

"He wasn't a very good cook. Something was always burning or steaming. Lots of smoke and steam if you catch my drift," Manic explained.

"I see," Sonia grinned.

"Where's Sonic?" Manic asked.

"Watching all of the baby videos to see the part about him being naked. He was wondering why you threw such a big fit. Not to mention pass out! Don't worry. I took out the video about your asthma," Sonia smiled. She tossed him the tape. Manic chuckled.

**The End**

**A/N: And I have now depthened Manic's character. You're welcome. *hides because I know you secretly hate me***


End file.
